


[E/V][pwp]你？你...

by PineappleMike



Series: V/E/V PWP合集 [2]
Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018), 杀死伊芙
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:40:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23541745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PineappleMike/pseuds/PineappleMike
Summary: 分左右只是这篇床上的左右，给你们避雷用的，我本人吃互攻，性格也不会明显分左右擦边的捆绑（有机会再认真写一个捆绑）自wei警告
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Series: V/E/V PWP合集 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1694179
Kudos: 15





	[E/V][pwp]你？你...

Eve没想到两个人第二次的“约会”过了很久也没有发生，就好像那人凭空消失了一般。有时她坐在窗边，会出神地盯着远处看，盯着盯着就仿佛看到一个熟悉的身影走上前。

她打死也不会对第二个人承认自己在期待着什么。

这天是安保人员交班，之前还被敲晕过一次的小伙子调走了。Eve已经等这个新来的安保等了快一天，但他显然迟到了，或者更坏的可能，他旷工了，或者出了事情。她能预见到自己又多了几件麻烦事要处理，无聊的破事。

“咚咚咚。”

“来了！”终于来了，她想，边向门边走边在脑后扎起辫子。

她在门前犹豫了一下。扶着门，她凑着往猫眼里瞟了眼。

画面模糊不清，隐约能看出是一只眼睛。

门那边传来有节奏的呼吸声，若有若无。

“呼，呼，呼。”

Eve的汗毛竖起来了——她又想起了那个下午，那扇走廊尽头的门，门后的那个她又爱又恨，甚至说不清更想杀掉自己还是更想占有自己的那个女人，那个杀手，那个疯子。

一定是她。

她慢慢地回手，把斗柜上准备好的“礼物”拎在手里。

“是新来上班的安保吗？”她故意大着嗓门问道。

“亲爱的，”门外传来咯咯的笑声，过了好几秒才渐渐停下，“别装了，我们都知道你知道我是谁了，乖，把我放进来喔。”

Eve开了门。

“嗒哒——我带了牧羊人派来呢。”看到Eve一无所动的长脸，她的嘴角马上撇了下来，委委屈屈地像只被主人无故谴责的猎犬，轻轻地摇着尾巴。Eve几乎就快忘了这只猎犬藏着尖利的獠牙，轻易地就能穿破自己的脖颈。“在我的想象里你比现在更激动一点。"Villanelle伸手戳了戳Eve的脸蛋，被她向后仰躲过去。

“可惜那只是你的想象。”

“Awwww......别那么丧气嘛，难道你没有想念我们的小聚会吗？”

“咔哒。”

“慢点，走到床边。”冷冰冰的枪管抵在Villanelle的腹部，薄薄的衣物挡不住的凉意硌得她皱起了眉头。她愣了几秒，笑了。

“你？不....你不会的。上次你也...”

她的声音被一声震耳欲聋的枪响打断。Eve把枪口从房顶移回原处，目不转睛地看着Villanelle因惊讶而瞪大的双眼，“走到床边，别搞小动作。”

“好，好，放轻松，别那么激动。”Villanelle一边温柔地轻声说一边向下撇了一眼，凭自己对Eve的认知，枪里面大概率已经没有子弹了。但是....敢赌吗？

她慢慢地坐在床沿上，硬邦邦的枪管离她的腹部很近，她可以感受到热气穿透了衣物，炙烤着她紧致的腹肌和上面滑嫩的皮肤。竟然莫名地有些舒服，暖洋洋的。她不由得微笑起来，缓缓躺倒在床上。床垫好软，她整个人一下子陷进去了。

“Well?”她抬眼看Eve，后者正举着黑洞洞的枪管对着她，“然后呢？”Villanelle挑起一边的眉毛，看着眼前的人儿。她几乎可以看见Eve的小脑瓜在飞速运转，听见里面的齿轮咔咔地转动。哦，真想把她剖开来看一看里面的构造呢，说不定是个机器人或者什么机械脑，她思考的样子实在太可爱了。Villanelle忍不住又微笑起来。

接下来？接下来干什么呢？Eve努力地思考着，皱起眉头。自己原先想的是要给她一个下马威，可是....可是.....不得不说她其实很享受上次的性爱，而且不介意再来一场。她生硬地吞了一下口水。

“我想要你...”

“想要我？”床上的人大声嘲笑起来，“那完全不用拿枪对着我呀！”

“我想要你...自慰。”

Villanelle的眼睛眨了眨，从迷惑转为戏谑，“这就是你的报复？看我自慰？不太好吧宝贝。我们不如，还像上次那样来一发？”

Eve的手指把扳机向下扣了一点。

“好吧好吧，如果你一定要。”Villanelle举起双手做投降状，“真没想到你还好这一口。”

“你该开始脱了。”Eve拿枪口点了点，希望对方没有听出自己声带有些紧绷。

Villanelle耸耸肩，把手伸向腰带——她今天穿得很休闲，腰带勾勒出紧致的腰线。

“慢着！”Eve在心里暗暗地骂了自己一句，怎么连这个都没想到。“不许动。”

一副手铐铐在骨节分明的白手腕上，冰凉地贴在皮肤上，清脆的金属撞击声。

“好了。”她的神色一下子轻松了许多，Villanelle就这样看着她的眉头舒展开来，慢慢地向后退去惬意地找了把椅子坐下，枪口虚晃着却依旧对着自己。

Villanelle嘟起嘴不满地出了口气，这个女人竟然这么不相信我....不过这样我腰带里的小刀确实用不上了...不得不说她的进步很大，再这么下去，很快就没法控制了啊。她只得耸着肩一点点解开裤带，左右扭动着向下脱裤子。手铐她还是戴过的，但是戴着手铐脱裤子，毕竟还是头一次。她脱得很费劲，连头上都沁出一层薄汗。早知道不该穿这么紧的裤子了，她只是想勒出臀部曲线勾引一下眼前这个疯狂咽口水的女人的，谁想得到现在如此被动。下次...下次一定要加倍还回去。

她又瞪了一眼椅子上的人，拿枪的手指都变白了，真担心她一不小心枪走火了呢，Villanelle想象了一下自己的脑浆喷溅在身后雪白的床单上的模样，忍不住翻了个白眼，最后几下扭动把内裤也脱下了。

房间里静的似乎可以听到两人疯狂的心跳声，以及自己喘粗气的声音.。

Villanelle对自己被铐起来还是有一丝不满的——这样她完全没法照顾到上半身。不过，现在考虑这些也没什么用了。她把两手一起向下伸去，金属链子轻轻相互敲击发出哗啦的响声。她闭上眼睛，这双手变成了Eve的，细长的手指骨节分明，滑过自己光滑有弹性的大腿内侧，滑向腿间。

手指拨开阴唇，熟练地向阴蒂探去。她能感到已经有些湿润了，突如其来的刺激让一声细微的呻吟溜出口。她绕着圈按摩那处，直到自己的气息开始有些不稳。手铐不时绷紧在自己的手腕上，硌得不太舒服，但阵阵传来的快感让她开始渐渐忘记了这件事。Eve渐渐不满足于此，她的食指尖向下探去，在湿润的入口处打转。Villanelle忍不住叹了口气。

食指逐渐被温暖的穴口包裹，渐渐深入再抽出，发出浅浅的水声。Eve的手慢慢加快了速度，次次顶到那个舒服的点。Villanelle的背弓了起来，头向后扬起喉咙里滚出一声声低声的呻吟。

Eve坐在那里，发现自己无可救药地又湿了。

她好想就这样把她压在床上，用自己的双手探索她的每一寸肌肤，看着她面色因激动而变得潮红，看着她美丽的眼睛里自己的倒影，让她在高潮时叫出自己的名字....

“哦，Eve，Eve，嗯，啊.....”Villanelle知道自己快到了，剧烈的快感正冲刷着她的每一寸神经，“Eve....”身上的人伸出另一只手向她的胸前.....

“当啷。”

Villanelle猛地睁开眼睛。自己独自一人躺在床上，上气不接下气。刚刚的突然动作让她的手腕阵阵钝痛，估计过几天会有一道青紫的痕迹。她哀求似的望着椅子上的人，“Eve...?"

“Eve...”

“你的报复结束了吗....”她这副脆弱的样子一下击溃了Eve绷紧了的防线，“你难道不想...”

她的话被一个激烈的吻堵在了半截，舌凶猛地探进来掠夺着每一寸口腔。Eve的气息甚至比身下的人还要不稳，她双手撑在Villanelle的头两侧，刚刚的绑头发的皮筋被她粗暴地扯下来丢在一旁，现在浓厚的黑发垂下来形成一个帘子，在这里是她们的世界，她们自己的小屋。

Eve离开Villanelle微微颤抖着的嘴唇，带出一丝晶亮的唾液。“我当然想。”她皱着眉认真地说。

之后她们干了个爽（不是）

她俯下身，鼻尖划过Villanelle有弹性的小腹，埋入腿间。她修长的双手扶住大腿内侧最敏感的肌肤，伸出舌头拨开两片花瓣....

“哦——”Villanelle下意识地想要抓紧床单，但被手铐铐住的她动作幅度被限制得严重。她只能浅浅地扶住Eve蓬松的黑发，发出一声声破碎的呻吟。或许自己应该问一问，她脑海中闪过一个念头，为什么Eve似乎在这方面很有天赋。

Eve转换为了手指，两根指头在潮湿的穴道内不停顶弄，就像是一根根钉子把她钉牢在自己心上似的，把Villanelle死死地钉在原地。两人出了一身的汗，在Villanelle抽搐着到达高潮后，Eve凑上来，爱抚似的舔了舔她的胸前，在她脖颈处留下一个吻。两人并排躺下，呼吸渐渐平稳。

“我报复完了。”她似乎把自己都逗笑了。

“你太棒了，亲爱的。”朝上躺着的Villanelle舔了舔嘴唇。

Eve支起上半身，拿食指尖描着Villanelle的嘴唇，她的口红已经不见踪影了。“嘿....还记得你寄给我的那支口红吗？”

“你还留着？”Villanelle的眼睛亮了起来。

Eve微笑起来，没讲什么。

“我们下次什么时候？我还可以带牧羊人派来。”

这让Eve想了一会。

“明天怎么样？”

**Author's Note:**

> 下节预告（if any)：多半是浴室play


End file.
